


As the End Draws Near

by paynesgrey



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-03 17:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Momiji has one last chance to get what he wants.





	As the End Draws Near

**Author's Note:**

> Done for [](http://fb-fics.livejournal.com/profile)[fb_fics](http://fb-fics.livejournal.com/) "Alternate Pairing" theme. Also, prompted by [](http://browneyedmami.livejournal.com/profile)[browneyedmami](http://browneyedmami.livejournal.com/) for my A-Z Meme for "Date".

He was running out of time. He knew this, yet Momiji searched for the perfect time to sneak a taste of her. The curse had abandoned him, and his newfound freedom invigorated his senses. She considered him just a friend, and not someone she could date, but he remembered the softness of her body pressed against his as she cradled him in his rabbit form – and his feelings toward her were not as a friend’s.

All of that was gone now. He no longer felt like a boy, and when he watched her – a shadow on the wayside, he felt a love deeper and stronger than he’s ever known – a bond more tangible than the one he had with Akito.

However, Tohru was not meant for him. Momiji wasn’t stupid. The cards were laid out differently in front of him.

Still, he had to try. He had to have one thing, one moment to bring his feelings to culmination. It was the only way he’d be able to let go.

Momiji heard the chatter of graduation plans filter throughout the hall, and he let it fade into the background as he made his way down the hallway and saw Tohru by herself, making her way to homeroom class. He picked up the pace, and her arm swung backward, and he gently grabbed her hand, pulling her aside.

She was startled, and she bumbled and rambled for a moment before realizing who it was. Her warm eyes sparked the fire in him, and as she smiled gently at him, inquiring about his day and health. Momiji gave her a sad smile before leaning closer. Tohru gaped in curiosity, and he knew she must have found him strange in that moment.

It was a perfect moment.

He pressed their bodies against the hard wall of the school. Kids were already streaming inside their classes, and no one paid them any attention. Time slowed, and Momiji felt his heartbeat throbbing in his ears. His lips met Tohru’s, and she stood as a solitary statue and gave him no encouragement but also did not deny him.

Her scent circled around him, and her lips were dry and warm. He could feel the heat of her cheeks radiating onto him, and when he felt her hand tremble in his, he disengaged.

He pulled back and smiled at her coyly. “Thank you,” he said, though the words stung slightly, feeling of finality and a formal goodbye. He watched Tohru bring her hand up to her lips, and he took delight in the redness of her face.

She stuttered and murmured something incomprehensible, but Momiji took it as gratitude in his own way. He turned his head with a grin and skipped down the hall.

His heart, once rumbling like a fierce engine in his chest, slowed to a normal, peaceful pace. The heat of her lips stayed on his for the rest of the day.

But the memory of it all would last longer – bittersweet – of the purest love Momiji once desired but was fated to be denied.  



End file.
